The Game
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Matthew Williams is a normal College student with a special gift, he can see the fey. he notices one following him but he always avoids him. until he meets a strange new student named Alfred F. Jones. Now Matthew is involved in a game between light and dark, what will he choose. the bright light of Alfred or the alluring darkness of Arthur Kirkland. Rated M for a reason.
1. Beware the Green Eyes

It's hard to be a college student, everyone knows that, but it's even harder to be a college student that has 'the sight'. Not sure what that is? It means you can see _them _the fey, those bastard creatures that cause hell for everyone.

Matthew Williams is a 21 year old college student with the sight. He tries his hardest to hide it but sometimes he can't help but look at the beautiful creatures that roam around the streets and inside the greenhouse he works at.

Even though they look beautiful and magnificent, really they are rude and vicious. If they catch you staring at them and realize you have the sight, they rip your eyes out and curse you. And that is only if they are being kind.

Luckily, Matthew had never been caught staring at them, though it was very hard not to when they kept looking at him, and poking him and tugging at his hair. He managed to keep his cool though.

They didn't follow him to school though, too much iron for them. A fun fact about faries, they burn when they touch Iron –well the lower blood ones anyway- it's a good thing to know if they follow you.

Though recently there was one following him, a higher blood. He was short but still taller than Matthew. His eyes were a deep green that shone in the light. His blond hair was messy but it looked right on his head. But beneath the glamour he used to hide his real self, Matthew could see that his eyes were hard and his wings were dark, they looked more like that of a bat with the way they met at points at the underside.

Matthew tried to avoid him.

But it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, the creature followed him everywhere he went. Matthew was always able to spot him in the crowed and he was smart to keep his head down. It was keeping him safe, for now.

-line break-

On a particular Monday, Matthew felt a little more off than normal. He felt like something new was breathing down his neck, but there were no fey around him he would have felt them. All through his way to school he felt it and it only seemed to intensify once he made it into school.

He looked around the classroom and blinked before noticing something; there was an extra student, he hadn't been there since he had been in that class he would have known.

This new student was much too beautiful to be human, his face perfect and his hair just the right shade of blond to match his blue eyes that, even from where Matthew sat, looked endless. His shoulders were broad with toned arms but still looking powerful hiding the true strength they possessed, inside instead of showing it off with muscles.

Matthew caught himself staring as the man looked up confused, he probably felt like he was being stared at.

Blue met violet and they locked. With a sad smile the man looked back at his paper.

'What was that all about?' Matt thought to himself. He kept sneaking glances at the man but shook off any odd feelings. He was probably just tired.

The class ended and Matthew was packing up his papers and thinking about the paper that would be due at the end of the next week and was grabbing towards his notebook. When he felt flesh instead of paper he jumped and looked up to see the new student. He was about a head taller than Matthew with long powerful legs.

"H-Hello, is there something I can help you with?" Matthew asked timidly, the Blond smiled and held out his hand.

"Nah, not really I just saw you earlier and wanted to introduce myself. I'm Alfred F. Jones. Just moved here who are you?" Matt took his hand and Alfred pulled him up as if he weighed nothing.

"Oh Um I'm Matthew Williams, Sorry if I creped you out before. I just never saw you and I was curious." Alfred laughed and ruffled his hair.

"No problem Mattie, I can see we're going to be great friends." His eyes seemed to get darker but only for a second before changing back to normal. "But I have to get to my last class, I'll catch you later Mattie" he smiled and started to walk past him before whispering.

"Beware the green eyes" and then he was gone.

Matt was a bit freaked out, what had Alfred meant? Did he know about the Green eyed Fey? He couldn't pay attention as he walked to work, it wasn't that far from the school so he walked but today he didn't see the Green eyes watching him but he wasn't really noticing anything.

As he turned the corner to get to his job he was pulled into the Alley just down the street, his school books falling along the ground as a hand was placed around his throat and the other scraping long nails across his cheek.

He looked up and saw what he was so terrified of.

Those deep green eyes and the wavering glamour, smiling down at him.

Amusement played across the man's expression as he leaned in and sniffed Matthew's hair.

"So he found you too?" he mused with a thick British accent "Pity I was going to make such a cute slave out of you human" he whispered close to his ear and pressed his nails a little harder making a shallow cut on Matthew's cheek.

"Welcome to the game Matthew darling, Now who will you chose?" the green eyed fey licked his lips and then licked the blood off his cheek "Will you pick the darkness, or the light?" he mused just a moment longer before placing his lips, cold and dead feeling upon Matthew's own and pushing the still shocked boy closer to the wall.

He suddenly pulled away and smirked.

"I will see you soon my darling, Remember my name, I am Arthur Kirkland, your future master." And with that he left, leaving Matthew shocked in the alley way before shaking and slowly making it to his job, everything running through his head. As soon as he was in the store he fell to the floor.

The last thing he heard was someone open the door and in shock calling his name.

**AN:** Hey guys I know I've been gone a while but I'm back. It's 2 am so let's see if I get any good reviews. I've been working on this for a while and I felt like making some plot changes and seeing who would like it. Review Please!


	2. Waltzing

Matthew blinked, clearing out his now blurry vision. What had just happened? He blinked once more and looked up meeting with bright blue and he jumped suddenly remembering what had just transpired in the alley way. And he screamed, pushing the now stunned blond away from him, and pulled his knees to his chest.

"G-Get away from me!" he yelled catching his bosses attention as the now frantic Estonian ran from the back of the shop to Matthew side.

"Matthew, what is wrong? Is this man bothering you?" his boss asked and placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder, he pulled away from the hand as if he had been burned.

"Matthew, it's okay I'm here to help you." Alfred whispered kneeling down in front of the scared man. "Tell me, who scared you this bad?" Matthew's head snapped up and he bit his lip before looking into the blue eyes of his classmate.

"H-He said his name was Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. H-He knows you Alfred, what's happening?" He was frantic now gripping his hair. Alfred placed his hands onto his companion's and hushed him but his eyes took a serious tone.

"Looks like he found you before I did" he growled quietly, he sighed and ran his hand through Matthew's long blond hair and looked to his boss "Do you mind if I take him home? I don't think he will be able to work like this" The Estonian nodded and Alfred picked up the still frightened Matthew holding him close to his body.

As he turned Matthew's boss yelled out to him "Who are you?" Alfred sighed and turned to him looking much more depressed than he had a moment ago and whispered "Someone Matthew should never have met" and with that he was gone.

-Line brake-

Matthew had fallen back to sleep soon after Alfred had picked him up, his body was warm and comfortable to sleep against, his firm chest and the constant heart beat set him at ease and his frightened thought process slowed until he was deep asleep and settled into a deep dream world.

This dream was unlike any dream he had ever dreamt, there was soft music playing in the background, a waltz perhaps. The area was beautiful, many women in lavish dresses and men in tuxedos holding glasses of wine. But one thing was off about them all, they all wore glamour every last one.

Matthew could see through it though, most had wings and some had strange coloured skin, green, red, and lavender. All of them were fey. Matthew backed up a small bit before bumping into something hard yet warm. He turned quickly his gaze falling on blond and blue. "Alfred?" he whispered the question and said blond only smiled holding out his hand.

"You don't have to be scared Matthew, no one will harm you here." He smiled and winked at him "Now, dance with me?" he asked and bowed at the waist, his hand still extended. Matthew now took a second to look at what he was wearing, he was dressed in the same tux as Alfred and he blinked but placed his hand into the man's.

Alfred immediately straightened and placed his hand free hand on Matthew's waist and started a slow waltz. Surprisingly Matthew kept up even though he had never danced before.

After a few minutes the room seemed like it had changed and everything but the music and Alfred had gone black, and yet they kept dancing. Matthew looked down and watched his feet before his heart started to race. Something else had changed.

The grip on Matthew's hand tightened as did the one on his waist. The music was no longer that of a waltz but something menacing. Alfred leaned down towards his ear and gave it a nip. Matthew jumped and looked at him, but instead of meeting blue he met green and screamed trying his hardest to pull away from the man.

"Now, now pet do not pull away from me or I will have to punish you" he chuckled and pulled the scared man to his chest giving his ear another good bite before his world started to waver.

Arthur looked displeased but released his shaken prey "It looks like my time is up here, until next time pet" and with that he disappeared and Matthew woke with a scream looking up at Alfred again.

He was panting harshly and the terror had yet to leave his mind. "H-He came back…He was in my dreams now!" Matthew gripped the sides of his head and cried. He didn't know what was happening anymore. Why was this day so confusing.

"Alfred, tell me what's going on right now!" he looked up and demanded the other blond tell him. "Tell me right now! Who are you? Who is Arthur Kirkland? And what do I have to do with any of this?"

Alfred sighed and sat on the bed, after they had left Matthew's job Alfred had brought him back to his home and let him sleep.

"Well I guess I owe you that much." He crossed his legs and looked at the ceiling "As you know my name is Alfred, and knowing your special gift you have probably realized I'm not human. I'm king of the seelie court fey, and Arthur, well he's my enemy, King of the unseelie court. And you, well you're special Matthew." He smiled and looked at the confused man reaching out his hand and caressing his cheek "You're the only one who can stop this war that has been raging through our world for a very long time."

He released Matthew's cheek and leaned in close to him "But you must be the one to make the choice. Will you pick the light and happiness, or will you crush us and pic the darkness that Arthur will wage once he has you?" he smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Matthew's lips "the choice is yours Mattie, but I really want to see you as an equal and not on a chain at Arthurs throne to be treated like a pet."

-TBC-

**AN: Hey guys its like really late right now so this is where I'm leaving you. This chapter is shit but I'm just so busy lately so I'll try to do better next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and support on the last chapter. It made me very happy.**


	3. Authors note Please read

I'm taking a short break from writing fanfics until I get better, I have something called mesenteric adenitis and its causing my panic attacks to be much worse than normal. and my Thantophobia is getting bad too, and by tomorrow I'll know if I have a job or not so until I get better I'll be taking a small hiatus. but don't worry I'll start working on "the Game" again ASAP. thank you for understanding. I Love all my readers and Followers.

Falsebound wings


End file.
